Ruuji Familon
Ruuji Familon is the protagonist of Zoids: Genesis. An inhabitant of the seaside Miroodo village, he recently excavated the Murasame Liger when a group of Bio Raptor Zoids attacked. In a fight between Zairin and Ruuji, Zairin damaged the Generator (a tree-like structure that maintains the environment around the village). With Ra-Kan and Mii, he sets of to find a mechanic who can repair the Generator. He has a younger brother, Faaji, and was given the ancestral telescope by his father, a rite of passage, for his journey. Personality Ruuji is a naive country-boy that enjoys reading and learning about the world through the stories of merchants. His dream is to become a teacher in his village. Ruuji often assist his father in excavating buried zoids and uses his coordination and analytic skills to help make important judgments in their excavation operations. He always had an adventurous spirit, however his heart was always with his village and never wandered beyond Miroodo. During his journey to find a generator mechanic, his eyes were opened as he realizes how vast the world is and how little he understands it. He's a quick study in cartography and was able to use maps better than others. His observations extends to his extraordinary ability to see objects at great distances before anyone else can. His analytic skills and thoughtfulness in battle and for people made him likable to many and won confidence over those who doubt him. At the height of anti-Digald movement, Ruuji was already an experienced tactician that always took advantage the terrain to help win battles. While Ruuji evolved and grew in spirit, body and mind, he always maintained the simple desire to return home and teach. History Life in Miroodo Ruuji and his family has been in Miroodo all their lives and rarely travel beyond their village. Their culture believes it's a signal of a man's success through activation of zoids. Ruuji throughout the years have tried many times to activate the zoids excavated nearby his village, but were all failures. It's because of this his family has doubts about his future simply because he couldn't activate a zoid. It bothered him unable to fulfill his family's desire, he wished at least one zoid would activate. While dreaming to become a village teacher, Ruuji often assist his father in zoid excavations while studying in between. One particular day, Ruuji helped excavate the largest zoid known to their village, a Liger. While eating lunch, there was talks about the recent attacks from a foreign army called Digald. There were concerns that the village might fall prey to Digald forces, but Ruuji's father reminded them they have zoids for defending their village. Faaji (Ruuji's little brother) wondered if Ruuji could activate the Liger zoid, but Ruuji reminded them that he never once activated any zoid in his life and it's unlikely he'll activate the Liger. Defending Miroodo Miroodo's generator was detected by Digald forces and began attack Miroodo to secure the generator. While Ruuji's father and his friends tried to defend the village, the Bio-Raptors were impervious to melee and particle weapon attacks. Ruuji was still on the excavation platform when the Bio-Raptors targeted the Liger zoid. Ruuji was right over the cockpit when the Bio-Raptors fired upon the zoid and Ruuji fell into the cockpit from the explosions. As he saw his village and loved ones get hurt, he clutched the Liger cockpit controls out of anger, but it activated the zoid. Through activation, he learned of the zoid's true name, Murasame Liger. Ruuji/Murasame Liger fended off the Bio-Raptors, but had no weapons to seriously defend or attack the Bio-Raptors. The raptors set Ruuji/Murasame Liger on fire and forced them into the sea. The fire didn't do serious damage and Ruuji/Murasame Liger jumped out the water to receive it's primary weapon, the Murasame Katana (the blade was in their house as an idol for protection). Once armed, Ruuji/Murasame Liger made their first kill and that's when a Sword Wolf and Lanstag appeared. Ruuji thought it was enemy support, but to his surprise it was unexpected assistance. Together they wiped out remaining Bio-Raptors and assisted in fire control after the fight. When the situation calmed down, Ruuji was overwhelmed with happiness as he was finally able to activate a zoid and saved his village. When Faaji called out for Ruuji inside Murasame Liger, the villagers didn't believe it was Ruuji because he couldn't even activate a Baratz. To the shock of the village, Ruuji emerged from Murasame Liger's cockpit. The Familon clan were especially happy to see that Ruuji can activate a zoid. Meeting New Friends The whole village wondered who are zoid pilots that saved them and Ruuji wondered himself, suddenly a young girl girl comes out of the Lanstag and scold him for being a poor pilot. She thought it wasn't his first time piloting a zoid, but to her error it was his first time. Ra-Kan came out to introduce himself and his niece Rei Mii. Ra-Kan and Mii had a talk with the villagers while Ruuji listens their discussion. Ra-Kan warns about the danger of Digald forces and their military advancements for the reggel from generators. He also explains how typical zoids can't fend off Bio-Zoids because of their unique armor and can only be destroyed with armaments composed of Leeo (Zi metal alloy). Ra-Kan was curious to ask would Ruuji leave his village, but he said no one has left the village in a century and Ruuji intends to live his entire life out in Miroodo. Facing Zairin Digald forces returned to attack with a fresh squad of Bio Raptors to the fight. Ruuji had to faceoff Zairin and ended up near the village's generator. While fighting, Zairin/Mega Raptor fired a fireball at Ruuji/Murasame and dodged the attack. Unfortunately the fireball ended up hitting the generator, damaging it beyond operation. With Miroodo's generator inoperable, there was no reason for Digald forces to remain and they left. Ruuji blamed himself for being careless to damage the generator Quest for Generator Mechanic There was much panic within the village as talks of a non-functional generator would eventually decay the lands, making Miroodo uninhabitble for anyone. Ra-Kan sympathized with their plight and offered to find a mechanic/engineer that can possibly repair the generator to save their village. Ruuji's father felt it wasn't right to depend everything on Ra-Kan and had Ruuji join them on their quest while learning more about the world. Ruuji's family helped packed for his journey. They gave him all of their life savings and Behis father gave him an ancient telescope to guide his way on his journey. Touched by their sentiment, Ruuji vowed to return with a mechanic to save Miroodo. Exploring Harayaado Being a outlander, Ruuji never seen the world at all and couldn't help be curious and amazed at the first city he sees, Harayaado. Ra-Kan felt it would be better for Ruuji to stay behind as they enter the city and investigate on their own. Ruuji became impatient, his curiosity and urgency over Miroodo convinces himself to investigate on his own. He thought by finding a mechanic all own his own would impress Ra-Kan, but it didn't take long for Ruuji to get into trouble. His lack of experience with traveling a large scale zoid into the city caused an accident on the road. Ruuji could only apologize, but the merchant demanded compensation over damages. Ruuji was in a bind when a woman suddenly appears. A woman came out and used her womanly charms to convince the merchant to forgive the accident and quickly rode off with Ruuji. It was there Ruuji was introduced to Kotona Elegance. Kotona wanted to show Ruuji the city's food and took him to a local food joint to enjoy the delights of Harayaado. While eating, Ruuji tells her of his story and his reason to be in Harayaado. Ruuji was about to leave when Kotona offered to treat him more food because she wants to continue talking. While enjoying his meal, a stranger comes and talks with Kotona. Ruuji thought nothing of it until they started a fight. After Kotona defeated the thug, she admitted to using his Murasame Liger as bait to help capture zoid thieves. Ruuji decided to tag along to regain his zoid. While being cramped inside Rainbow Jerk, Kotona catches up with her partners in crime and began attacking them. Ruuji spots his Liger and attempts to hop off Rainbow Jerk when another zoid attacked, knocking Ruuji into the ground. Ruuji survived the fall and reactivated Murasame Liger for a double team offensive that lead to the defeat and capture of a zoid thief gang. By the time Ra-Kan and Mii return to their camp site, Ruuji was already tired and resting after a day of adventure. Ruuji later told Ra-Kan and Mii of his adventures with Kotona while searching for a mechanic. Temporary Engagement While stationed in a abandoned section of Harayaado, Ruuji decides to continue searching for a mechanic that can repair Miroodo's generator. His quest was in vain as every mechanic and blacksmith don't know anything or anyone about generator repair. While thinking, Kotona surprised Ruuji from behind and asked about his progress in searching for the Mechanic. The conversation changed when Kotona asked for a favor from Ruuji. She wanted Ruuji to be her fake fiance to trick a man named Garaga so he can back off from courting her. Ruuji agreed to help her out, but felt nervous about faking a romantic relationship. Kotona insisted he should be closer as a "couple" and grabbed Ruuji to be closer. He tripped onto her left side chest. While hugging her, Ruuji hears a large scream and a hulking man running towards him. Facing Garaga Garaga was in a rage and attempted to smash Ruuji while damaging public property. Ruuji wasn't sure who was this man and asked Kotona to confirm it was Garaga. After a series of retreats, he was cornered to the zoid docking area and Garaga mistook Ruuji's challenge as a zoid challenge. Ruuji and Garaga met at the outskirts of Harayaado for a duel, the prize is Kotona. Ruuji wanted to keep his word to Kotona and faces Garaga/Deadly Kong (DK). Ruuji used hit-and-run tactics to avoid Garaga/DK until he could find a opportunity to strike. Ruuji/Murasame Liger (ML) attacked Garaga/DK from behind, but didn't realize that Garaga's zoid and detect rear attacks. As Ruuji/ML was about to stab into Deadly Kong's rear when a pair of claws unleash behind him. Ra-Kan/SW quickly intervened and stopped both attacks. Ruuji explained the true nature of the conflict to Ra-Kan and Garaga couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Ra-Kan reminded Ruuji that he was supposed to lose in the last duel and Ruuji felt disappointed he didn't win. Joining Ron & Garaga's Guerrillas On The Run A Mechanic in Sakusa Ruuji and the rest of the group reached to Sakusa, a place that has a zoid mechanic that may possibly repair Miroodo's generator. While heading there, Ruuji never experienced the hot springs of Sakusa and thought the village was smoking or in flames from the smell and steam. While traveling towards the village, he couldn't help but feel nostalgic seeing a young boy excited over large scale zoids since it reminded himself doing the same in Miroodo. Ruuji wanted to ask the zoid mechanic for assistance, but he was too busy working at the moment and Ruuji decided to wait until he was free. In between this time, Ron went to examine his Bamburian and wanted to challenge Ruuji to a friendly duel to test out his skills. Ruuji/ML (Murasame Liger) tried to outflank Ron/Bamburian, but Ron got the upper hand and pinned him down. Ron told him it was important in engagements to notice and anticipating an opponent's movements and immediate maneuvers at the last moment to avoid hits. Ruuji finally had a conversation with the mechanic and he couldn't help him. The mechanic explained that there's a strong difference in the technology behind generators and he wouldn't know how to fix it since he's purely a zoid mechanic. He did offer Ruuji a lead to a nearby Village that may help Ruuji locate an actual generator mechanic, but needed time to look for his information in his records to direct him. While enjoying a hot spring bath, Ruuji realized he needed more training and need an experienced zoid pilot to properly train him. While Garaga offered to help Ruuji, he felt Garaga wasn't actually the best candidate to teach. While bathing, there was a sudden commotion and Ruuji and the guys went to investigate. There had been an incident run-in with a wild zoid, a wild Elephander. Ruuji thought it that the Elephander would be a good source of combat training and left to hunt the wild zoid. Ruuji/ML managed to track the wild zoid and began training under Ron's lesson of last moment maneuvers. Ruuji/ML picked a fight with the Elephander and successfully dodged its attacks, but the situation became grave when there was sudden arrival of a herd of wild Elephanders. They began a group attack and the situation became dire as Ruuji/ML was surrounded by wild Elephanders. As Ruuji realized he was over his head, a large scale feline zoid came and saved him with great piloting skill. Ruuji was impressed with skills and wanted to see if he could learn from him. Training Under Seijuurou Search for Faruso Infiltrating Ze Ruft Naive Judgement Tenka Muteki-Dan Rescuing Comrades Saving a Village Hayate Liger Talk of Resistance Breaking a Promise Digald Suppression Army Gathering in Zuuri Envoy to Tize Uneasy Coalition Battle in River of Fog 50 Days to Search & Regather Traveling as Merchants Ancestral Legacy Volcano Encounter Gaball's Fury Katou's Hand Return to Zuuri Mugen Liger Vs Bio Kentro Attacking Digu Duel with Da-Jin Bombing of Zuuri Counteroffensive at Torafu Taking Torafu Digald's Hidden Strength Defending Torafu Over Extended Quest for Leeo Ammunition Kotona's True Name Resurrecting Gildragon Answers from Sora City Fall of Sora City Digald Defection Jiin Supression Army Burden of Ra-Kan Climatic Showdown Ruuji planned a final stand against Jiin's army. With Digald forces defecting to their anti-Jiin coalition, it was time to end the fight once and for all. Destroying Bio Tyranno With the resurrection of Murasame Liger, Ruuji quickly saves Mii from getting crushed under Bio Tyranno's jaws. Seijuurou/ Soul Tiger, Garaga/Deadly Kong, and Zairin/Bio Volcano ganged up on Bio Tyranno/ Jiin. Zairin/Bio Volcano managed to expose the Bio Tyranno's zoid core and Hayate Liger/Ruuji made the final blow by cutting Bio Tyranno's upper half, resulting the explosion and death of Jiin. After the battle, Ruuji returned to Miroodo with Murasame Liger. Ruuji utilized Murasame Liger's core to return the generator into working order; various subplots within the series were never resolved and open to fan interpretation. Speculative Aftermath With no true ending to the story, Ruuji's life can only be presumed on logical assumptions and guessing. Since it was always Ruuji's dream to become an educator, it's very likely he returned to Miroodo to be a teacher. His romantic life is also a guess as well. There was always some romantic development in Kotona as well in Rei Mii External Links *Ruuji on Wikipedia Category:Zoids Genesis Characters Category:Zoids Genesis